Noir: The Second Chapter
by Rukaii
Summary: Based after the events of the Series.  Mireille & Kirika must face new challenges.  The Soldats don't plan to leave NOIR to their own devices...  The Hunters have become the Hunted...
1. Departure from Familiar Surroundings

**Noir: The Second Chapter**

**By: Rukaii**

**1.**

**Departure from familiar surroundings**

Dense fog surrounded the small ship as it lurched slowly above the deep, dark and treacherous waters of the Pacific. The ship had departed discreetly from the port of Hong Kong. It's passengers was a man, a woman, and a teenage girl. The woman was Mireille Bouquet, a Corsican assassin. The teenage girl was Kirika Yuumura, a Japanese assassin. Collectively they were known as NOIR. It was a little under a month ago that they had been responsible for the death of Lady Altena, a priestess of the Soldats. Lady Altena had sought the Great Return, better known as "Le Grand Retour". Lady Altena had believed that the Maidens whom would take up the mantle of "Noir" would be Chloe, whom had been under her watchful eyes for many years. And Kirika, whom according to Altena's wishes, many years ago, had murdered Mireille's Father, Mother, and Brother... Though their pasts were indeed connected by threads of fate of the darkest black, Mireille and Kirika joined together once again after that ill-fated evening. The Soldats had offered them an ultimatum: Join us or die. It was that simple, either submit their wills entirely to them or to accept death for refusal. Their answer however, wasn't part of the Soldats ultimatum. They agreed, they would not be used like tools by the Soldats. Their answer was refusal, but they wouldn't go down quietly. Mireille and Kirika decided that Europe was currently too dangerous to maintain living residence, due to the Soldats supreme and deep influence in Europe and Asia. Their only recourse was to flee to America. This brings us to the third person on the boat, the man. His name was Georg Cross, an English assassin with ties to America. He and Mireille were no strangers to each other. They have met on occasion, in the past...

Inside the small ship, Kirika lay unconscious. Mireille was sitting beside her with a concerned look fixated on her face. When they were sneaking into the harbor under the cover of night, they were ambushed by Soldat knights. Unlike the knights of Paris, this group of knights were much more deadly. They had managed to injure Kirika...that in and of itself was a feat. Mireille felt lucky to even be alive.

"Hey, how's the girl doing?" Georg asked.

"Georg? Aren't you supposed to be steering this ship?" Mireille asked. She didn't look up at him and was still focused on Kirika, who was bandaged all around her mid-section where the bullet had entered. Unlucky for Kirika, the bullet did not exit, and therefore had to be removed. Georg removed the bullet with his bare hands, it was a very painful process to witness. It was one of the few times Mireille saw nothing but pain stricken on the young face of Kirika.

Georg walked over and sat down in a chair next to Mireille, "Don't worry about that, Mir. It's on auto-pilot," he replied with a smirk. Then, he took out a pack of cigarette's from his coat pocket and lit one up. After taking a puff, he asked, "So, where do you want to go? San Francisco? Los Angeles? How about Hollywood, I think you'd make a fine actress. In fact, how about we make a little 'movie' of our own?"

"Shut up, Georg. I'm not in a joking mood."

Georg sighed, "Heh... I wasn't joking..." he thought. Then he stood up and leaned over Kirika. He placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, "She's warming up."

"That's a good sign, she was so cold when we finally were able to leave port," Mireille recollected.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Mir – but didn't this girl kill your family? Why are you still working with her?" Georg asked with a serious demeanor, his easy going carefree nature has all but quickly vanished, leaving a discerning, hardened stare.

"...I can't change the past. What's done is done. And... it's not like we'd be able to survive without one another..."

"You thought Kirika might be able too...but after seeing those guys... I guess that hypothesis is to be chucked out the window eh?" Georg replies, he takes another puff of his cigarette. Some time passes before they say any words and silence fills the cabin in the little ship as it sails across the Pacific. Then, it is Mireille who breaks the silence, "So... Where are we headed, Georg?"

"I asked you earlier, where do you want to go?"

"Stop playing dumb, Georg, you didn't just agree to help me out because we know each other... I'm not that naive, you know," Mireille stood up and leaned against the far cabin wall, facing Georg.

"Heh... You see right through me, don't you, Mir. Alright, I confess, I had planned to take you to Los Angeles from the beginning," Georg answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Why L.A.?" Mireille questioned.

"Because, there's someone there that would like to meet you – meet NOIR."

"...Who is this person?"

"An old friend, much like you, Mir – we've worked together before. Her name is Claudia McCunnen and she's part of the fastest rising Underworld Organization in the States, Inferno," Georg informed.

"Why does she want to meet me – meet us, I mean..."

"I do not know that much... all I know is that she wanted to meet you-to meet NOIR."

Mireille was quiet, she was taking what Georg had told her inside. Why? Why Inferno wanted to meet NOIR was the biggest question that swirled around in her mind. Were they no different than the Soldats? Would they give them an ultimatum just like the Soldats did? Various such questions plagued the mind of Mireille Bouquet and Georg could see it on her face that she was confused.

"Do not worry, Mir. I have no intention of bringing you to them with Kirika in that condition. I secured a flat, in Downtown Angeles, for you and Kirika to stay at. It's not the best of places...but trust me, it'll do fine."

"Georg... Can you tell me... more about Inferno?"

Georg smirked upon hearing Mireille's inquiry about Inferno, "I could..." was his reply. Of course it was his insinuative nature that Mireille oh so hated about him. He would always do this to her, whenever she needed or wanted his help.

"Georg..."

"Heh. Hey relax, Mir. I'm just kidding, I know you iced off your heart – you don't have tell me. I completely understand what that's like. We as assassin's do not form relationships or attachments that could potentially cause risk to us and us alone! That's how we operate. We discard our human feelings so to become the best we can be in our profession," Georg replied seriously, he followed up with, "Sure, I can tell you about Inferno... but it's not a short story, so you better sit back down and relax."

Following Georg's advice, Mireille retook her seat in the chair beside him. Georg started to tell the story of Inferno...

_It's a well known fact that in America, organized crime runs rampant. There are many cases where people who get involved with these entities simply vanish because of... reasons. Such as owing money or just simply getting involved over hearing things they shouldn't have heard. Well, when a mass of organized crime syndicates plague the nation...sometimes the big heads of these syndicates desire more power. Power to control various facets of even government jurisdictions was quite and still is commonplace. However, Inferno was established... in words... as a United Nations... for the Underworld. Those who get too powerful or do not conform to the standards befit of Inferno... their heads are targeted. By Phantom. Phantom is the name of the top assassin in Inferno. Phantom of Inferno...that name is feared in the underworld across the States. In Inferno, there are top ranking people of note: Claudia McCunnen, Raymond McGuire, Isaac Wisemel, and... Scythe. Those four make up the main panel of Inferno's control. Raymond McGuire is the top of Inferno. Think of him as the boss. He holds the most power within the organization. Then you have Isaac Wisemel, he's on par with Claudia McCunnen in terms of power. Isaac is the leader of Los Angeles' most powerful gang, the Bloodies. Claudia McCunnen, however, possesses no real power outside of Inferno. She only has one bodyguard: Lizzie Garland. She acts as a mediator and acts in according to the best wishes of Inferno as an organization. Some say it's the fact that she has no outside power is the real reason why she is so well trusted in Inferno, because she has no avenue for personal gain outside of Inferno. And, then you have Scythe, he is a...scientist of sorts one could say. Although to think he's just a weakling who cannot handle a gun, is a thought that could kill most normal people... but his skill with a firearm is not the talk of Inferno. All members of Inferno albeit some have firearm knowledge and training... the talk of Inferno is The Phantom. The current Phantom is under the supervision of Scythe, thus giving him a little extra stroke within the organization. Of course that's purely speculation on my part... _

Mireille sat patiently and took Georg's entire story in. She had many questions, however, she had a feeling that Georg could not answer half of them. She stood up and relocated back to the far wall and leaned up against it, making eye contact with Georg, "So... If you were to gage Phantom's abilities against mine... what would you say then?"

Georg didn't hesitate, his reply was emotionless and absolute, "Phantom would have the edge," he replied, standing up.

"You're serious... Aren't you, Georg?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks for the support, Georg," Mireille replied sarcastically.

"Don't think I'm being arrogant, because if I went up against Phantom, I'd share the same fate as you would: Death."

"What about Kirika? How would she fare against this... Phantom?"

"I have no idea... But... if there was anyone who might be able to match Phantom, it very well could be Kirika. It's too bad you guys had to go and kill that other one... I was kind of fond of her abilities."

"Chloe huh... That brings back some memories. Memories of a moonlight tea party," Mireille smiled softly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing... it doesn't matter."

"Anyway, Mir, why don't you try to get some rest. We still have quite a ways distance to go before we reach Los Angeles in the States," Georg replied, putting his hand on Mireille's right shoulder, "And don't worry about Kirika, she'll be fine."

"..." Mireille didn't reply and remained silent until Georg left the ship's cabin. Mireille continued to lean against the wall, in her silence, she contemplated everything that Georg had told her. She knew that Georg wasn't going to force her into any organization against her will – he wasn't like that. A smirk appeared on the side of Mireille's face when she thought about Georg's mannerisms and behavior. He, like Mireille, is a top-notch assassin in Europe... but, what exactly is Georg in America? She wondered if she would find the answer to that question if and when she decided to meet with this Inferno organization.

"I wonder if he is part of Inferno? ...After all he did say that he worked with Claudia McCunnen, one of it's top heads, before..." Mireille started to ponder, however, she decided that thinking about it now wouldn't do her any good. So she decided to lay down and get some rest... While she did that, Georg was navigating the ship through the Pacific. While he did that, his cell phone started to ring, he answered, "Yes?"

"Georg, it's been a while," a calm, yet sexy voice was heard on the other end.

"Indeed it has, Claudia."

"I trust you've left Hong Kong already?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to the States as we speak."

"Where there any...problems?"

"Just a small one, nothing major – one of NOIR was shot."

"Oh... that's surprising..."

"Yeah, it seems the Soldats have stronger knights than the ones NOIR had to deal with in Paris."

"I see, well that can't be helped, as long as she recovers, I don't foresee any further problems..."

"I'm not bringing them to you right away, Claudia... I promised I'd let them take it easy for a little while, enjoy the States a little, ya know."

"I see... I don't see a problem with that. I'll be looking forward to meeting them, and you again, Georg."

"Heh. Me too." Georg hung up after Claudia. He puts his cell phone back into his coat pocket and glanced at the Oceanic Map Coordinate System, or OMCS for short, to check their current position.

"A few more days at sea... I hope we don't get caught up in a storm..."

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Surroundings**

**Preview: **_The Sea is known for being a very unforgiving monster to many small ships who've made passage through Her waters... Never the less, to Mireille and Kirika, the United States could be an equally unforgiving and unfamiliar surrounding..._

**Authors Comment: **_1st chapter of Noir: The Second Chapter and I'm already feeling really great about this fic. I just hope everyone reading feels the same as I do. Anyhow, don't miss Chapter 2, it should be up in a few days – a week at longest. I try to get 1 or 2 up a week, as to keep a constant pace going. But work is the only thing that throws kinks in my plans lol. Anyway, I hope all who read this enjoy it, because writing is after all a two way street – it's fun to write stuff, but it's even more fun to have people enjoy your writing. Peace._

**- Rukaii**


	2. Unfamiliar Surroundings

**Noir: The Second Chapter**

**By: Rukaii**

**2.**

**Unfamiliar Surroundings**

The ship had arrived at the San Francisco Port, in the evening. It was at dawn when they arrived in Los Angeles. The look was that it had rained over night. The dew droplets on the grass and trees gave a calm and serene feel to Mireille. She and Kirika had been on the run from the Soldats ever since Altena's death, they had little time to gaze at the sceneries that surrounded them. They finally had some time to take in the surroundings and breath a hearty sigh of relief. Georg had said that having the opportunity to gain peace of mind is golden and should be taken as serious as an assignment or simply the necessities of living. Mireille liked Georg's outlook, because it was one of a very positive light – something not seen too often in their field of professional killing. The sun had just started to rise when Georg's car pulled into the drive of a moderate-sized flat. It was quite isolated considered it was in the Downtown district of Los Angeles.

"Georg, I thought you said we would be living in Downtown?" Mireille questioned.

"You are, though this is fairly near the outskirts of Downtown Los Angeles, I thought I'd spare you the hustle and bustle of the city life so you could get some peace of mind," Georg replied.

"I think it's a nice house," Kirika chimed in, as she got out of the car, "I like how the trees are positioned around the south-eastern side. Is that where the bedroom is located?"

"Very astute, as always, Kirika. That is indeed the corner where the bedroom is located."

"Mireille, let's go check out the house, okay?" Kirika asked.

"Sure, let's," Mireille replied.

Mireille and Kirika followed Georg up to the doorway of the flat. Georg turned and handed Mireille a set of keys, "These are two sets of keys, two front door and two back door. By all means, after you ladies," he said as he stepped aside to allow them to open the door to their new living quarters.

"Why thank you, Georg," Mireille smiled, taking her set of keys and handing Kirika the second set. She put the front door key into the lock, turned, and unlocked the front door.

"New locks?" She asked.

"Nothing gets past you girls," Georg replied with a grin, "I wanted to make sure that any past residents don't get any funny ideas of trying something like sneaking in to catch a sneak peak of heaven."

"Why? We'd just shoot them," Mireille replied wryly.

Sweat drops form near Georg's brow, "Yeah...that's why I changed the locks... for protection to the people outside..."

"You wouldn't happen to have a third set of keys would you?" Mireille asked.

"..." Georg sighed and handed Mireille the third set he had in his pocket.

"Mr. Cross, you're sneaky," Kirika replied with a soft smile.

"...Well anyway, I have something I have to attend to. You girls enjoy and relax. You've earned that with all the crap you've been through this past Month."

"Alright... I think we'll do just that – oh, and thank you, Georg. For everything," Mireille smiled.

"Come on, Mir...you're going to make me blush... Don't mention it," Georg said as he got back inside his car, "I'll be in touch, just take it easy for now." Georg closed the car door and drove off towards the busy Downtown Los Angeles.

That afternoon, Mireille decided to take a walk into Downtown Los Angeles. Kirika decided to stay back at the flat and take a nap. She walked through the busy downtown area, with a rather unpleasant look on her face. The smell of the city was already getting on her nerves, and she was wishing she was back in familiar Paris, France. The dense layer of smog that enveloped the city was painfully obvious on this typical day and it wasn't appealing in the very least to Mireille's senses. So, Mireille decided to head back towards the flat... at least that was her plan before she was approached by a man. He wore a white lab coat and silver-gray dress pants. His belt was white with a silver buckle and his shoes were shiny, white wing-tips. He had short gray hair and it was slicked back. The grin he had on his face immediately rose the suspicions of Mireille, placing her hand inside her purse, she gripped the handle of her Walther P99 handgun.

"Why good afternoon, Miss, I do hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Mireille replied cautiously, her hand still readied on her P99.

"My, my, why so impolite? I merely wish to ask what you think of our great city here, in Los Angeles?"

"...It's alright... I can't say it's the best city I've ever been to... but it's not the worst either," she replied, her guard still up.

"I see," the man kept that grin masked on his face, his emotions never stirred for even that of an instant, "well...if it's not the worst, they why do you have your hand on your gun?"

"For starters, I would say it's because when one comes over to a foreign country... they tend to be a little wary of it's people... especially one like yourself. Are you trying to look suspicious or is that just your nature?"

The older man chuckled at Mireille's observation and question, he replied, "I guess I owe you an apology for not greeting you properly... My name is... You can call me Dr. Smythe," he maintained his fixed grin.

"And just what exactly are you a doctor of?" Mireille questioned, still on full alert.

"Please...there's no need to be so hostile," he replied, holding his hands above him, "I swear I'll do no such act as to harm a beauty such as yourself."

"...Alright," Mireille, still cautious of this 'Dr. Smythe', however, removed her hand from her purse, "Now why don't you get to the part about telling me exactly what it is you're a doctor of."

"But of course, I'll get to that...Miss...?"

"Bouquet"

"Ah what a lovely name, Miss Bouquet, may I inquire as to what your first name is?"

"You haven't told me yours."

"Ah, still not trusting of me, eh? Well, it can't be helped – why don't we leave the streets and talk in a more 'appropriate' setting, shall we?" Dr. Smythe proposed.

"Alright, but we stick to this main road, understood?"

"Of course, there is a cafe here right up the street. It's much more suitable for holding a conversation than out here, on the street."

Mireille wanted to keep from straying from this main road because she still wasn't completely familiar with the roads here yet...and it would be quite embarrassing to get caught in a sticky situation in seemingly unfamiliar surroundings. Sticking to the main road, as promised, Dr. Smythe and Mireille entered Ric's Cafe. Ric's Cafe was a small cafe owned and run by Ricardo Perez. He was pretty well known in this part of town by the people who frequented here. When Mireille and Dr. Smythe entered, they were greeted by the Latino-American owner of this cafe, Ricardo Perez.

"Why, welcome to Ric's Cafe. If there's anything I can do to make your day better, just ask! Are you two together?"

"Yes, we are, however, I'd like to ask that you temporarily close the cafe until we are done with our 'business'," Dr. Smythe replied smug.

"E-excuse me, but sir, I can't do that – it's bad for business..." Ric replied. Then, Dr. Smythe leaned over and whispered something to Ric that Mireille couldn't discern with her ears. But whatever it was, has caused poor Ric to become absolutely pale in the face. Dripping with a cold sweat, Ric politely asks the only other customer inside to leave due to 'reasons' and turns the open/closed sign to closed. Then, he heads to the back into his small office.

"There, now we can talk openly without worry, Miss Bouquet," Dr. Smythe replied with his usual smug grin that was seemingly plastered onto his face.

"Just who exactly are you – not any ordinary man could just force a man to close his cafe shop temporarily at peak lunch time no less – unless they were some kind of big shot," Mireille smirks, "I'm guessing you aren't just a normal doctor either, are you Dr. Smythe?"

"Heh. Heh. You're quite astute, my dear. Actually, my name is not 'Smythe', it's Scythe. And I work for Inferno. I'm sure you've heard about me, during the trip over from Europe – from Georg. Haven't you...Mireille Bouquet."

"So, you knew who I was the moment I walked into the city? I should have prepared for this...after all, Georg did say that Los Angeles was one of the main Inferno locations... So, Scythe, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know more about your partner, Kirika Yuumura. Her resemblance to my Phantom is striking...almost to the point one could assume they are twins. Tell me, do you know anything about Kirika's past, Mireille?"

"...Not much...and besides, even if I did, why would I tell you? Georg said that we wouldn't have to deal with Inferno for a little while... why are you coming out of your way to contact me? For mere information?"

"My dear... You misunderstand me, I'm not asking you to tell me anything about Kirika... I'm telling you to..."

"Tch..." Mireille notices that her back is to the glass of the cafe window...and there are 3... no 4 snipers positioned on buildings facing Ric's Cafe. "It seems, I fell into your little trap...Scythe."

"Heh. To be honest, I was quite surprised when you agreed to sit by the window... but nevertheless you did. So, Mireille, what will it be? Will you tell me what you know about Kirika Yuumura's past or will you continue to be obstinate and die here? I would rather not kill you, I think you could be a great asset to Inferno...even if your skills are far inferior to that of Kirika's."

"Ouch," Mireille replied with a smirk, "Very well, I'll tell what I know about Kirika... but I do apologize if it's vague."

"...Go on."

"You see... she's very keen when her partner is in trouble."

"What?" Scythe asked just as he heard a click behind his right ear. Kirika was standing directly behind Scythe, her Beretta's muzzle nestled underneath Scythe's right earlobe.

"Well now, Scythe," Mireille replied leaning forward, "If you have them shoot me, then Kirika will kill you... all your interest in us would be for nothing if you were to...die here," Mireille's eyes were cold like ice, yet she maintained a smirk on her face – a magnificent poker face.

"...Heheh... You make a good point. I suppose putting you in this situation wasn't a very good business move for Inferno... I just want you to know that I'm acting alone – Inferno has no idea that I am here. I'll call off the snipers...and I'll leave. But don't think that I'm done talking with you, Mireille... We'll meet again..."  
Mireille motions for Kirika to lower her gun, at the same time, Mireille stands up and walks past Scythe, "Don't you even try to contact me or Kirika until the time comes that we are to officially meet with Inferno... if you do – We'll kill you." After a cold and stern warning to Scythe, Mireille and Kirika left Ric's Cafe. Mireille switched the closed sign to open on her way out and winked at Ricardo Perez, when she made eye contact, who was hiding inside his small office under his desk. When they emerged back out on the main street, they noticed a car parked on near the curb side – it was Georg's 1994 Lincoln Continental and he was leaning against it. He had his hands in his pockets of his black leather trench coat. He was wearing black sunglasses and had a smug look on his face when Mireille and Kirika approached him, "I leave you alone for a few hours, Mir, and you already managed to get yourself into trouble..." Georg replied, shaking his head, "It's a good thing I told Kirika to check up on you when I went back to the flat to check up on you."

"...Yeah, I'm sorry, Georg. I guess I just wanted to check out the surroundings... I guess I'm not really myself today," Mireille replied.

"H-hey, don't act like that... you're making me feel bad. Don't worry, the only reason he was able to get the drop on you like that was because he's with Inferno. I forgot to warn you about him when I told you about him – don't trust a single thing that bastard says... I don't trust a thing that comes out of his mouth..."

"That's quite rude, Georg Cross," Scythe replied as he walked out of Ric's Cafe, "That's not how one should refer to their superiors... You should think about that...when addressing me in the future, eh?"

Scythe walked proudly down the street as Georg and Mireille directed scowling stares in his direction. Scythe then boards a brilliant looking black limousine, leaving the area immediately after he had gotten inside. Kirika, noticing the looks on Mireille's and Georg's faces, opens the rear passenger door to the Lincoln Continental and gets inside – seemingly leaving them be. She puts on a small smile and lays down in the back seat and resumes the nap she was taking when Georg has arrived at the flat just prior to coming here. After the limousine was out of sight, Mireille looked around, "Where's Kirika?" she asked. And Georg glanced inside the car and chuckled, "It looks like sleeping beauty went back to sleep – are you sure she's really a better killer than you are?"

"I'm positive... I'm good. But Kirika's... the exception to the rule of assassins..."

"Sounds a lot like the Phantom to me..."

After Mireille and Georg entered the car and they had began the drive back to the flat, Mireille said, "You know... Scythe said that he was your superior... does that mean—"

"...Yes, I am a member of Inferno, Mir. But I swear to you that I have no intentions on forcing you to join our organization like that twisted maniac, Scythe... I'm not like that..."

"...I see, I'm sorry for doubting you, Georg," Mireille smiled, "You've always helped me out in the past...even after I killed one of your best friends..."

"You referring to your Uncle? Claude? Don't worry about it... besides, he was going to kill your partner, right? You didn't have a choice in the matter – please don't bring up things like that..."

"...Sorry," Mireille replied quietly... the ride was quiet for a little while longer, when Mireille spoke up again, this time she talked about Scythe, "He said that Kirika and Phantom look alike... almost as if they were twins... Did you... know anything about that?"

"...Can't say that I do. Just because I've seen Phantom in action doesn't mean I've ever seen her up close and personal. Scythe does a good job of concealing her... she is so loyal to him – I'm surprised Inferno allows him to have direct control over her. Needless to say, I can't answer your question as to if or if not Kirika and Phantom look alike... as I've never seen Phantom up close."

"I see..." Mireille replied quietly, she was thinking deeply about what Scythe had said to her and more importantly, "Who was the Phantom of Inferno?" Mireille kept her thoughts to herself as the car drove down the busy Los Angeles main streets...

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Inferno Inquisition**

**Preview: **_NOIR's meeting with Inferno turns out to be more like an interrogation or an inquisition... Questions abound as NOIR has no choice but to agree to partake in the questioning... or will they?_

**Author's Comment: **_I know I'm kind of meshing Kirika Yuumura's personality with Margarette Burton's character from Madlax... but since their characters have a lot of similarities, I don't think it'll be a big problem in the end. Thanks for reading, chapter 3 should be along within a weeks time or so._

**--Rukaii**


	3. Inferno Inquisition

**Noir: The Second Chapter**

**By: Rukaii**

**3.**

**Inferno Inquisition**

It was early morning, around 5 A.M. on a Thursday, when Mireille and Kirika boarded Georg's Lincoln Continental. Today was the day that they would be meeting with the Inferno top brass... meeting with the ones who were responsible for running the Inferno Organization. Kirika was quiet as usual and Mireille was uncharacteristically nervous. Mireille was sitting passenger beside Georg and Kirika was seated in the backseat of the car. It was still dark outside, there were little to few people walking around on the streets at this hour. Add in the thick fog that had enveloped the entire city didn't help Mireille's nervousness... While they drove, Georg noticed this and decided to strike up conversation.

"Mir, is something wrong? You don't look quite like yourself today... If you're not feeling well I can always ask to postpone the—"

"No, Georg... I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," Mireille interjected. Georg knew that continuing to point out the obvious wasn't going to get him anywhere with Mireille. So, he decided to attempt to ease her mind by explaining what was going to take place today at the meeting.

"Anyway... Today you two will be meeting with the top known four members of Inferno: Raymond McGuire, Isaac Wisemel, Claudia McCunnen, and...Scythe. They will probably ask you two a variety of questions... ranging from 'Why did you decide to come to the States in the first place?' to' 'What is your knowledge in Economics?' so be on your toes and ready for anything. And remember: I don't care if you do or don't decide to work with Inferno – the only reason I brought you to America was because I owed you. Just answer everything calmly and coolly as you always go about things, Mir, and I'm sure everything will be alright."

Mireille cocked her head to the side, looking out the window at the foggy surroundings, she muttered, "...I hope so..."

At around 5:30 A.M., Georg drove down into an underground parking garage – they had arrived at Inferno's Headquarters. Georg got out first and then opened the doors for Mireille and Kirika. Mireille looked around and said, "The building outside is quite small... I find this hard to believe that one of the top underground organizations in the United States operates out of a small building like this..."

"It's all for appearance, Mir, to be frank, since we're inside – I'll tell you: This headquarters continues downwards, not upwards. This HQ is about the height of one of the former World Trade Center Towers...just instead of building upwards, it was constructed downwards. Built approximately 1,350 feet downwards into the ground, this is the world's largest underground building of it's kind. It is operated and ran just like a normal office building... however that's just for the appearance... each 'executive' working here is a member of Inferno and are more comparable to hitmen than executives. However, not all members of Inferno are killers... some are needed to run system diagnostics, hack into security systems, personal data files, etc, etc. Then there are the select few who actually are executives that manage the business part of Inferno – despite our overwhelming status in the Underground... we still need to be maintained like any other organization does."

Mireille had regained that sly grin on her face when she replied, "Such a marvelous structure... but what keeps it sustained in the event of an earthquake? I heard that this area is prone for earthquakes..."

"Good question, Mir," Georg walked as he talked, Mireille and Kirika followed him listening, "You see, there are segments of this structure that are known as 'Havens', or safe zones. In the event of an earthquake, the building separates to match the movement of the earth, however, the 'Havens' do not separate because they don't need to – in other words, that's where the people would go in the event of an earthquake."

"But..."

"How would one get to the nearest 'Haven' in time?"

"Yes, Georg, were you expecting that question from me?"

"Indeed, Mir, you're not that difficult to read you know... anyway, each office section has a series of chutes located in each room of the separating sections. To ensure evacuation from a separating section, you would just enter one of the chutes which would take you directly to the nearest 'Haven'." Georg had finished his explanation just as they reached the elevator.

"I see...wow this place really is a technological marvel, isn't it?"

"It stinks..." Kirika replied.

"Well, what do you expect, Kirika? We are in a small dirty hallway adjoining a large underground parking garage... so naturally, it smells like petrol," Georg said as he pressed the button to open the elevator. The lights slowly counted down until the elevator finally arrived and Mireille, Georg, and Kirika all boarded the elevator.

After descending the elevator, Georg, Mireille, and Kirika found themselves on sub-level (Insert high floor number here), which was the location of any and all internal Inferno meetings. The halls were coated with a poly-alloy and had breaks in the wall every couple ten or fifteen feet. These 'breaks' or lines in the walls were the break points at which whenever an earthquake may occur, outlines the places that the facility will shift and move with the earth. Hearing Georg's explanation of the facility had helped Mireille mentally, as she assessed the structural design in her mind. They walked about a few winding, narrow hallways until they finally reached their intended destination – The Conference room.

Once Mireille and Kirika reached the Conference room, Georg stepped aside and showed them the door. Mireille turned to Georg, "You're not coming in?" she asked.

"No, I do not have authorization to sit in on this meeting… In moments, you two will be meeting with the Big Four here at Inferno…"

"Will you be here when we're done, Georg?" Kirika asked, looking up at him.

"…I should be, for now, however, I have to attend to a…'Assignment' of my own. I should be back though – by the time you've finished your meeting with them."

"Okay – bye Georg," Kirika flashed a small, subtle smile.

"You take care of yourself, Georg," Mireille replied.

"Hey now, I'm the one who's supposed to be telling you to take care," Georg grinned, "…Oh, word of advice: Whatever Isaac Wisemel says… take it with a grain of sand…"

"Meaning?" Mireille asked.

"Meaning don't let him offend you…or at least, don't let him notice he has offended you if he says something."

"Ah… a womanizer?

"You're keen and on top of things as usual, Mir," Georg replied patting her on the shoulder, "Well, it's meeting time – you go on ahead." Georg opened the double office doors, letting Mireille and Kirika enter. Once they had done so, Georg quietly shut the doors behind them.

Mireille and Kirika were inside the Conference room in the deep underground headquarters of the Inferno Organization. Inside they saw 4 unfamiliar faces and 1 face Mireille wished she didn't have to see again so soon: Scythe...

There was a woman with straight brunette hair; her attire was that of a business lady – a professional looking coat jacket and a risqué short skirt. She wore nylons and heeled shoes. She had a very cold, uncaring look about her. She was Claudia McCunnen, third in command of Inferno's affairs. Standing behind her was an African American woman with short black hair. She had a toned muscular build to her, showing that she was definitely strong – she appeared to be a body guard of sorts. Sitting beside Claudia, on her left, was an enigmatic looking man. He had long platinum, silver colored hair and wore clothes reminiscent of an old-European style. His look was one of precision; he looked as if everything he said and did was calculated. He was Raymond McGuire, the known head of Inferno. Then, there was Isaac Wisemel, second in command of Inferno's affairs, an African American dressed nicely. He had a lot of gold necklaces around his neck and gold rings on his hands. He wore a golden wrist watch etched with diamonds around the clock crystal. He had black, long dreadlocked hair and wore dark sunglasses to cover his eyes. He had a smirk on his face the moment Mireille and Kirika had entered the Conference room. And lastly, sitting to the left of Isaac, was Scythe. He wore a lab coat and had his short gray hair slicked back. He had his typical smug look that instantly made Mireille slightly irritated, but she did her best to maintain composure.

Claudia was the first to speak and break the uncomfortable silence amongst the atmosphere. She spoke calmly and carefully, she made no effort to show any signs of mental inferiority. In short, she had her poker face on.

"How are you enjoying your stay in Los Angeles, NOIR?"

Mireille was the one to answer, "Thanks to Georg, the living scene has been pleasant... we'd like to thank you for having him escort us here and give us a hand escaping Europe."

"Georg insisted he be the one to pick you up... he said he knew you from the past, Mireille Bouquet... tell me: What is your past relationship with him? Was he a close friend? or...a lover?"

"N-no...nothing of that sort... We just... know each other..." Mireille seemed really flustered by Claudia's inquiry.

"Oh?"

"...He was... my Uncle's good friend. Claude Feyter's..."

"So you're the niece of Claude Feyter... hmm... You're a Bouquet, as well... Interesting... Have you been back to Corsica since... 'that' incident?"

"...Yes, once."

"I see... I'll get back to Corsica...shortly... But, for now, I would like to allow my co-workers to ask you some questions..."

Raymond began to speak shortly after, calmly he asked, "So... You two are the infamous NOIR, that the Soldats had vowed to eliminate... But, with you here in America... you don't have to worry about the Soldats for a while... They cannot enter our jurisdiction...at least, without our permission. Tell me, Mireille Bouquet, have you ever killed an innocent person?"

"... I've killed many people... each was desired in the contract to be killed. I don't feel I've ever killed anyone who was... innocent," Mireille replied.

"I see... but you had no way of knowing if the people whom you've killed were entirely innocent or not... you simply followed through with a contractual obligation to kill somebody..."

"I-I...guess..."

"Mireille..." Kirika replied quietly, "Mr. McGuire... could you please get to the point of all this... it really matters not if she's killed innocents or not... to answer your question: Yes, I have killed innocents. I've killed many people who didn't deserve to die...but nevertheless, I killed them anyway. Mireille is not like me, she's a kind person – I am not... I kill because I have a talent for it, it's easy..."

"Easy, you say?"

This time it was Scythe who spoke up, he seemed to have a particular interest in Kirika. He leaned over the table to catch a better glimpse of Kirika, "Doesn't she remind you a lot of Phantom, Mr. McGuire?"

"Now that you mention... Dr. Scythe... she does indeed bear a remarkably close resemblance to Phantom..."

"Indeed," Scythe continued, "Kirika, dear, could you tell me about your past?"

"...What would my past have anything to do with the present, Dr. Scythe?" Kirika replied coldly.

Scythe chuckled in response to Kirika's cold reply, "I suppose you're correct in assuming that your past really has no bearing on your present nor your future... but," Scythe's fixed grin soured, "I suppose being polite is worn out it's welcome with you two... Now, _tell _us about your past, Kirika..."

"Why are you so interested in her past," Mireille intervened, "Why don't you ask me about mine?"

"Because, woman... we already know everything there is to know about your sexy little ass," Isaac smirked.

"You..." Mireille was about to voice her disdain for him, but remembered what Georg had told her. She decided she wouldn't give Isaac the satisfaction of seeing her angry. She looked over at Kirika, her eyes telling Kirika that is she didn't feel like telling them, then don't.

"...My past...is dead."

"Excuse me?" Isaac questioned, "We don't have time to play games, little girl – tell us about your past now!"

"...I told you, my past is dead. I buried my past with **Chloe**," Kirika replied without emotion, a simple cold, uncaring reply.

"Who is this, Chloe, you speak of?" Scythe questioned, leaning on the table with his hands folded before him.

"A dear friend... nothing more needs to be said about her."

"I see, forgive my subordinates rudeness," Raymond replied, "Isaac and Scythe have problems realizing the etiquette of meetings... Kirika, we need speak no more of your past. More importantly, we need to speak on the futures for both you talented ladies."

"Our future?" Mireille asked. She was curious yet suspicious at the same time, however, she didn't let the Inferno panel see her as anything except curious.

"Yes, the future of the infamous NOIR," Claudia intervened, "How would you like to do some work for us? Of course it would be contractual assignments – we're not asking that you join Inferno all together. We just want to... see what you're capable of."

"To work for Inferno... And we won't be bound to you in any way?" Mireille asked.

"Just bound to your contract...whatever that may be. After you fulfill your contract, you are free to do what you please. If you prove to us your talents, you may receive many more contracts in the near future... of course," Raymond grinned, "it's completely up to you whether or not to accept these contracts. The only thing we ask of is that if you accept a contract, you finish it through till the end."

"Can we have time to think upon your offer, Mr. McGuire?" Mireille inquired.

Instead of Raymond responding, it was Claudia who responded, "Why of course, if we forced you into a decision, we would be no better than the Soldats – would we not?"

"I see... thank you, is that all?"

"Yes," Raymond answered, "We await your favorable reply, NOIR."

The African American woman who stood behind Claudia the entire meeting, showed NOIR to the doors and escorted them into the hallway. When the three entered the hallway, leaving the Conference room, they were greeted by none other than Georg Cross.

"Thanks, Lizzie," Georg replied to the African American woman, waving his hand in a rather casual manner.

"Lizzi?" Mireille asked.

"That's my name," Lizzie' answered behind her, "I am Elizabeth Garland, but I go by 'Lizzie', I apologize for not introducing myself earlier... but that wasn't necessary. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to the Conference room..."

"Of course, I'll take it from here, Lizzie," Georg responded.

Lizzie returned to the Conference room, leaving Georg, Mireille, and Kirika in the hallway in front of the large double doors.

"Well, shall we?" Georg asked. Mireille and Kirika nodded and followed him back to the elevator. They took the elevator up to ground level, to the parking garage. Once they got inside Georg's Lincoln Continental, he asked, "How did it go, Mir?"

"...Just drive us back to the flat... I'm dying for a shower and some sleep..."

"I see..." Georg said and then thought to himself, "I'll have to ask Lizzie the extent of what happened in there... Claudia might tell me... but, I'll play it safe and ask Lizzie..." Georg drove out of the parking garage and onto the main roads of downtown Los Angeles...

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Decisions**

**Preview: **_Mireille and Kirika gage their options and come to a decision to Inferno's offer._

**Author's Comments: **_Okay, finally got to sit down and get this one done. I'll start working on Chapter 4 in the next couple of days, so expect about a week or so before chapter 4 is completed. Thanks!_

**--Rukaii**


	4. Decisions

**Noir: The Second Chapter**

**By: Rukaii**

**4.**

**Decisions**

The ride back to the flat was particularly quiet. The air was thick with tension and uncertainty. Mireille wasn't sure what to make of Inferno... She wondered, "Are they simply just like the Soldats, just using a different approach?" That thought alone was giving her serious doubts as to if she and Kirika should accept their proposal. When they made it back to the flat, Georg said a casual goodbye and said he would be in touch if they needed anything. With that said, Georg left, while he was driving down the main street, he flipped open his cell phone and called...

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Lizzie, it's Georg."

"Oh Georg, I figured you'd be calling sooner or later," Lizzie replied, "I take it you're going to ask how the meeting went?"

"Indeed, Mir was quite quiet when I escorted her and Kirika back to their flat... Just what went on in there?"

"...I should wait for Claudia's permission to divulge such things... however, you've been good to us in the past and I owe you one of sorts... so I'll make an exception this time around..." Lizzie answered. Lizzie decided to tell Georg the details of the meeting that had just taken place a little while ago with the top brass of Inferno and NOIR. He listened patiently as he drove down the main street...

Meanwhile, Mireille was taking a shower. It was a peaceable enough way to relax some. As the water jetted downward, wetting her entire body... there was a serenity to it that she enjoyed. It was as if showering was one of the only things that she did in her life that was... normal. Everything else she did wasn't befitting a normal woman. She killed. She was a professional killer for hire. She was one half of NOIR. Together with her and Kirika, there wasn't a mission that ended in total failure. They always walked away from whatever trouble it was... unscathed. Mireille placed her hand above her left breast, she could feel her heart beating through her chest. That heart beat was a signifying reality that she was still alive... after everything she has done and committed. Her sins were wider and deeper than the Pacific Ocean... She thought, "Will they ever be forgiven?" and then she simply would chuckle and laugh to herself, "Of course not." She knew the kind of life she led and had a pretty good handling on where she would end up... The only place that has a vacancy for someone like her... was Hell...

Outside the bathroom door, and up the hall in the living room, Kirika was laying down on her stomach reading through a magazine. Georg had given them a stack of reading supplies to keep them busy, but that was merely a pretense to keep them from continuously wandering the downtown streets of Los Angeles. Kirika and Mireille both knew that and while Mireille was slightly annoyed by Georg's carefree demeanor he showed around the two of them from time to time, Kirika was at ease by it, "Georg is kind, I like Georg," she thought to herself as she flipped through the pages of the magazine. It took all but an instant when Kirika realized it... she was... 'happy'. An emotion she wasn't familiar with since she regained all her memories. Happiness... "Just what exactly is happiness?" She thought. As she began to think more deeply, Mireille emerged from the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her body, covering the essentials, and a smaller towel wrapped around her head to soak up the water from her hair. When she walked into the living room, Kirika turned around and looked at her.

"Mireille... I was thinking... Are we going to accept Inferno's proposition?" Kirika had asked suddenly. Mireille did not expect Kirika to come right out and ask so soon.

"W-well... I'm not so sure actually," Mireille replied softly, taking a seat on the couch. She crossed her legs and reached for the nearest magazine on the small table beside her. It was a women's magazine with all sort of beauty tips and relationship tips... somehow looking at it made Mireille feel a little sad. She tried to hide the frown that had found its way on her face, but Kirika had already noticed.

"Mireille? Are you sad?" she asked, sitting up, she turned and faced her.

"I'm not...sad, I'm just... a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of everyone... They lead normal lives. They talk and gossip about the latest fashions, the most popular actor or actress... Who's dating who... Just normal things... That I've never really experienced. To lead a normal, carefree life. That's something I've always longed for... but at the same time, I always knew that it was out of my reach."

"You never mentioned this to me before, Mireille," Kirika replied. She stood up and walked over to Mireille and sat next to her, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why now?"

"It's probably this place – America. They say that anyone can find success and happiness here... it's the envy of the World, or so they say. You can come here a poor, broken person and if you play your cards right, work hard and honestly... you can become successful and happy – living the life you've always wanted... I'm not regretting anything I've ever done in my life. And I don't plan to start. I'm not brooding, I'm just... feeling a little empty. We've killed so much... and now undoubtedly, Inferno will want us to do the same. Kill per contract... is that all we're good for? Killing? ...It's thoughts like that...that make me a little disheartened... If we lived normal lives—"

"If we lived normal lives, Mireille... you and I would've never met. I'd be a normal high school student in Japan and you would have grown up in Corsica. So... I don't think it's so bad," Kirika smiled, "I'm happy here, Mireille. Let's stay here. I don't mind working for them, as long I can continue to feel like this – I'm happy."

"You're...happy?"

"Yes. I feel a sense of happiness in this house and in this place. I'm calm and happy. Sure we'll probably have to continue to kill to remain here... but I don't mind. Besides, Georg is looking out for us – he's a kind person. I like him."

"Yeah... I guess you're right, Kirika. At least we don't have to worry about the Soldats for a while... And I heard that Inferno isn't always into assassinations – sometimes they do bodyguard assignments too. This could be a good change of pace for us, no?"

"Yeah," Kirika giggled, "I think it's what we should do. Let's do it, Mireille. Let's work for them. For Inferno. Besides, the work is contractually based. We accept the assignments we like and dismiss the ones we don't, right?"

Mireille felt a sudden sense of relief of worry and found herself laughing softly in response to Kirika, "Haha... you're absolutely right. They said the work was contractually based. Therefore, we can look into each job as we see fit – just like before. Before the Soldats started to intervene..."

"Yes," Kirika smiled. Her smile, though rare, was a beautiful elegant one. It was cute and innocent. Mireille couldn't help thinking about Kirika and how she was glad to see her smiling. Then, Kirika leaned over, resting her head on Mireille's shoulder, "Mireille... Do you like Georg too?"

Mireille's face flushed mildly, as she averted her eyes from Kirika's, "H-he's just an old friend of my Uncle's... nothing more."

"I see... I know what you told me before – about not getting close to others. But... I think it wouldn't be so bad here in America. Especially if we're working for Inferno, right?"

"What are you saying?"

Kirika giggled to herself. If one had seen Kirika kill and lived to tell the tale had seen her this very afternoon, they wouldn't believe it was the same girl. Kirika said innocently, "I'm saying: You don't have to hold back anymore. I know you like Georg too, Mireille."

"S-stop it!" Mireille's calm demeanor was gone. She returned an icy stare to Kirika's eyes, "It doesn't matter where we are... we cannot get attached to others. It doesn't matter if they're inside or outside the organization we work for... It's just not a good idea..." Mireille stood up and headed towards her room, "I'm going to lay down for a while..." she said before she closed the door.

Kirika frowned, "Why do you keep lying to yourself, Mireille?" Kirika continued to read the magazine she was reading in silence for the remainder of daylight.

Later that evening... In the darkness of night, light came pouring into the living room of the flat. The light was the headlights of Georg's Lincoln Continental. There was a soft knock on the front door of the flat. Kirika approached the door and opened it, knowing it was Georg who was on the other side, "Good evening, Georg," Kirika said with a soft smile. She let him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Good evening to you as well, Kirika," Georg replied, tipping his hat. Georg was wearing one of those cloth hats that reminded you of the kind Philip Marlowe would've worn. He had a dark gray trench coat and black leather gloves. He was wearing an expensive looking suit underneath, noticeable when he hung up his coat and hat.

"So, Georg," Kirika smiled, "have you come to visit Mireille?"

Georg put his hand on top of Kirika's head and patted it softly, "Why I didn't just come here to visit, Mir, Kirika. I came to see how the both of you were doing."

"We're doing just fine," Mireille replied, entering the room. She was wearing a baby blue colored lingerie robe that cut off at the thighs. Needless to say it was very sexy.

Georg, then walked over to the phonograph that was in the corner of the living room. The phonograph was nestled in the corner against the wall. And next to it was a bookshelf, however this shelf contained no books but polyvinyl records. Georg pulled out a particular record which contained music from Ben E. King. The particular song that Georg played from that record was "Stand By Me".

Georg looked over at Mireille and smiled softly, "Care to dance?"

"D-dance? Are you completely insane? Why on Earth for?" Mireille stammered.

"Because, you seem tensed and stressed. You should loosen up a little, Mir." Georg replied, extending his hand.

"...I-it's just a dance, don't get any funny ideas now," Mireille retorted.

"Why of course not, milady," Georg replied in gentlemanly fashion.

As they danced slowly to the music, they didn't speak a word to each other. The only sound was that of the song that was being played. Kirika watched them as they slowly danced in sync to the music of an old era. "It may be an old song... but I think it fits Georg and Mireille perfectly," Kirika thought to herself.

Despite her 'front' Mireille was enjoying this dance. It made her think to herself, "Georg... you've been in the field of professional killing much longer than I...and yet... you can still be so kind... It's as if the killing hasn't ever phased you... You remain unchanged... You're... so much like Uncle Claude... I think I understand why you two were such good friends..."

When the song had finished and the sound of the airy noise that the phonograph was the only sound to be heard, Mireille and Georg had stopped dancing. But they were still standing together in the middle of the living room. Georg looked down at Mireille, into her icy blue eyes, "Well, that sure was fun for a change wasn't it, Mir?"

"Y-yes, it was..." Mireille mustered to regain her composure, then she smiled coolly, "It was fun, Georg. Thanks, I feel much better now."

"I'm glad to hear it, Mir," Georg replied. He walked over to the phonograph and proceeded to put away the record back on the shelf, "So... I knew earlier you didn't want to talk about it – what did you think of the meeting?"

"Well, Kirika and I talked about that earlier," Mireille replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and we've decided... We're going to take our chances with Inferno," Mireille answered.

Georg didn't have a look of surprise, but more of relief, he sighed and smiled, "I'm glad to see you've come to a decision so quickly – I hadn't thought that you would've."

"To be honest, I wasn't so sure myself," Mireille said, "But Kirika made it clear to me, that if we want to have a chance at happiness, we can't keep continuing to 'go it alone' like we always have. We need support somewhere... and Inferno seems like an organization that could help... All our work is contractually based – that means we can decided which jobs to work – like we used to do before the Soldats intervened in our life... So, that's what made us decide. We're going to work for Inferno."

After visiting for a short while, Georg left NOIR's flat after saying 'good night' to Kirika and Mireille. As he drove down the main street that he has drove down so often, it was like his backyard. The street lights illuminated the road as he drove, the moonlight added to the brightness at night. After driving a little ways, Georg's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end spoke seriously and calmly.

"...I see," Georg replied, "...No, thankfully it didn't have to come to that..."

The voice chuckled on the other end and told him one more piece of information

"...I understand... Goodbye..." Georg replied before hanging up the phone. After letting loose a deep sigh, Georg drove into the night down that familiar road...

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Inferno Debut**

**Preview: **_ Noir receives their first job offer. After their brief sabbatical, NOIR is back in action! But what will their assignment entail?_

**Author's Comments: **_Well finally got this one out, it has been slow lately with the World Series pressing... my Tigers are losing 3 games to 1 :( ... Well I have hope they'll pull it out like they did in 68, but who knows. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And for anyone that has been wondering 'where's all the action?!' Look no further than Chapter 5, because the gun blazing action of NOIR returns in my next chapter! Watch for it!_

**-Rukaii**


End file.
